


Love

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Will always has, and most likely always will, been a firm believer in love. Growing up he was entranced by the stunning Elizabeth Swann but things changed with the entrance of one unexpected person. A Pirate. A male Pirate. Shockingly enough.

Jack Sparrow, Captain – thank you very much. Did not do love. That was a fact Will could guess easily enough. All the women, all the drinks, it was a wonder the boy could even catch his eye.

There is a tangible warmth that surrounds a person when they’ve fallen in love.

That’s how Will knew he was. When the ache and need to be with Jack, near Jack, was almost too much to handle and everything in him shook with sheer desire.

When the moonlight hit the Captain’s figure and the blade pierced his skin, Will felt his stomach drop. Fear laced with panic and spiraled through his system at hyper speed.

Which is mostly why he saved Jack’s life.

So after, aboard the Black Pearl, leaving Elizabeth standing alone, he could kiss the man.

And later, they could explore each other and learn to fully appreciate this thing. This magic. Called love.


End file.
